


The Right Time

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Miranda and Jane Shepard get ready for an event together, and Shepard decides now is the perfect time to give Miranda a present - she just wonders if it'll be good enough.





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> One of the rapid-fire Valentine's commissions of Default Female Shepard and Miranda for a friend! Thanks!

Shepard ran a hand through her red hair as she stared into the closet. She and Miranda were going to some charity event Miranda had RSVP’d ‘yes’ to, but Shepard didn’t exactly have a diverse wardrobe. Could she get away with wearing her military blues? She turned to shout for Miranda’s help just as Miranda walked out of the bathroom. Shepard’s eyes widened. 

Miranda wore a floor-length, rich red dress with a boat neckline. The subtle darts caused every fraction of fabric to cling to her shapely form without being pornographic. Her dark hair hung loose around her. Shepard found her breath catching in her throat, hardly able to believe that this beautiful woman decided to be with her.

“Shepard,” Miranda said, turning around. “Could you help me with the zipper?”

She turned around. Miranda’s biotics could definitely handle a little zipper, but Shepard loved being asked. As Miranda pulled her thick hair over her shoulder, Shepard approached and let her eyes crawl across Miranda’s muscular back. “Miss Lawson, I think you’ve made a mistake.”

Miranda laughed softly. “If you’re commenting on the lack of underwear, the dress holds no secrets. I can’t wear any with it.”

“No, you’ve had too much to drink and forgotten what time it is,” Shepard said, unzipping Miranda. “We’ve already reached the point in the night where we take off our clothes make out.”

“So that’s why you’re still in your sweats,” Miranda said.

“Yes, the only reason.”

Shepard slipped her hands down into Miranda’s dress and traced her fingers across her stomach hand then down the inside of her thighs to pull Miranda against her. Shepard kissed her exposed neck, and Miranda pressed her thick ass against Shepard’s groin. Miranda said, “We can’t miss another event just to screw.”

Miranda sometimes teased Shepard, but Shepard knew she was being serious. She certainly liked the attention now, but there wasn’t time for Shepard to pretend to be out-of-control with lust. Shepard kissed under Miranda’s jaw and drew her hands out of her dress. Zipping it up, Shepard said, “It’s a shame because an O Glow would look amazing with that dress., but if we don’t have time for the finishing touches,” Shepard let her voice trail off.

“You’re such a tease,” Miranda said as she stepped away from Shepard. 

Miranda walked over to check herself out in the full-length mirror hanging on the closet door. Shepard could hardly take her eyes off of her, and a lump sat in her throat as she realized what she could add to Miranda’s desk. She’d held onto it for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. 

Miranda asked, “Are you still deciding what to wear?”

Miranda sat down at her dressing table and started to style her hair. Shepard nodded and asked, “Dress blues? Or a dress to go with you?”

Miranda said, “Oh, I’d really love you to wear one of your suits. You look so good in them.”

“Are they formal enough though?”

Miranda shrugged. “Who cares? You’re Commander Shepard. You could wear those sweats.” She turned to face Shepard as she added, “But don’t.”

Shepard laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Grey suit?”

“The dark grey one?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, that’ll look great,” Miranda said. “It’s comfortable, and you look hot in it.”

Shepard smiled. She appreciated that Miranda took her comfort into consideration. It wasn’t that Miranda cared all that much about what Shepard wore – she just a sliver more than Shepard, and Shepard wanted her opinion. She loved her opinion, and she loved knowing that Miranda was happy with Shepard beside her. Shepard pulled out the suit and undressed. Miranda watched her in the mirror. Shepard lost count of the number of times they ended up in bed together instead of going to whatever event Shepard had been invited to – or showing up late and a little drunk on each other.

But she knew Miranda didn’t want that this time, so Shepard didn’t play it up. She just dressed normally and Miranda started to do her make-up. “Tie?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah, maybe that black one with that pattern I like,” Miranda said.

“Not red to match your dress?”

“As tempting as it is, I think it might be too much red,” Miranda replied. “And I really like that tie. Something about the texture between my fingers.”

Miranda pulled Shepard closer by the tie many times before, and a pang of heat shot through Shepard at the thought of it. Shepard finished dressing as Miranda finished up her makeup. Shepard hyped herself up in her head and pulled a small pink box out of her underwear drawer as Miranda slid her hands into a pair of white gloves. Shepard handed the box to her. Miranda smiled, surprised, and said, “What’s this?”

“I thought your dress could use one last finishing touch.”

Miranda opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a small heart pendant. Miranda’s smile broadened as she said, “It’s lovely.”

“I know it’s small,” Shepard said, “but you always look so beautiful - I didn’t think you needed anything extravagant. I just thought you’d like a subtle reminder that my heart is yours.”

Miranda shoved her. “You’re a real cheese ball, Shepard. Help me put it on.”

“If you don’t like it-”

“I love it,” Miranda said, turning around. Her hair was now neatly styled over her shoulder, so the back of her neck was exposed. Miranda repeated, “Help me put it on.”

Shepard took the necklace from her and put it on her. Miranda absently clutched the heart as Shepard kissed her neck. Miranda looked at the heart against her white gloves, and Shepard nuzzled into Miranda’s neck while thinking about how small and plain the heart looked in her hand. It wasn’t a big enough gesture. Miranda was smart and beautiful, how could she like something like that?

Shepard started to undo the clasp. “I’ll pick up something nicer. You can come with me-”

Miranda snapped the clasp back on with her biotics and said, “Stop. I love it, Shepard. I don’t want anything else.”

She turned around. Miranda was perfectly put-together, with a few strands of hair loose around her face that carefully calculated to look more casual. The heart sat on the fabric of the dress, bound to be lost in Miranda’s cleavage had she worn something that showed it off instead. Shepard smiled softly, trying to push her insecurities aside, but Miranda slid her hands up the back of Shepard’s jacket as she wrapped her arms around Shepard. She pulled Shepard close and said, “I don’t want anyone else.”

Miranda kissed her. Shepard kissed back, and when she tried to keep it chaste, Miranda kissed her deeper, flicking her tongue against Shepard’s. Heat filled Shepard’s cheeks, and Miranda squeezed Shepard’s ass as she extended the kiss. Shepard pushed Miranda back against the wall and kissed her harder. Miranda pressed her leg between Shepard’s and gently rubbed her leg against her there. 

Shepard wanted to pull down the zipper on Miranda’s dress, but she gently broke the kiss instead. Miranda pecked her lips once more and watched her through her eyelashes. After a brief moment of watching each other while trying to cool down, Miranda laughed and took off one of her gloves.

“What?” Shepard asked.

Miranda smoothed out her lipstick on Shepard’s lips with her finger. She said, “Looks like you’ll wear my colour tonight.” 

“If it means I get to sneak kisses all night, I’m happy,” Shepard said.

Miranda offered her a smile and went back to her dressing table to reapply her lipstick. She tossed it into a clutch, and Shepard offered her arm to Miranda. Miranda took it and lightly rubbed her bicep. Shepard asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Miranda said. As they started to leave, Miranda added, “Shepard, I’m always ready to go anywhere with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
